I hope we will be
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Uma série de drabbles a respeito de Simon e Alisha /
1. Meu Simon

Era difícil agir naturalmente ao redor do Simon do presente. Dês do começo Alisha os via como dois Simons, o do presente e o do futuro, o que ela agora se acostumara a se referir como o Simon dela, o que ela amava. Fisicamente mal dava para ver qualquer diferença física ,as mesmas feições jovens, até o mesmo corte de cabelo, embora supunha sobre esse ultimo já ser esperado ,Simon era bem o tipo que cortava o cabelo do mesmo jeito dês dos seis anos e manteria cortando do mesmo jeito pelo resto da vida, isso a fez sorrir por um segundo até se lembrar que isso acabou sendo verdade. Ela achava estranho como mesmo com isso conseguia saber imediatamente qual era qual ,sendo que em comportamento e personalidade só havia uma diferença, só pela maneira como a olhavam e diziam o seu nome ,o seu Simon confiante ,olhando-a nos olhos, sabendo que ela prestaria atenção em cada palavra que dissesse ,e o do presente hesitante, tropeçando nas palavras ,como se não se achasse digno o suficiente para sequer falar com ela. Antes ela sequer o percebia, agora que o seu Simon morrera, não conseguia parar de notá-lo, cada detalhe, cada movimento, cada comentário aleatório ,cada reflexo do homem que ele viria a se tornar.

-Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto ?- ele disse de repente quase que a tirando de um transe.

-O que ? Não. Por que você acha isso ?

-Por que você está me encarando.

-Se tivesse alguma coisa eu teria te dito.

-Obrigada Alisha, você é muito gentil.

Ele colocou os fones de ouvido, lhe deu um aceno discreto e foi embora. Ao ver ele saindo ela não conseguiu evitar de dar um sorriso meio triste. Ela sabia que não era gentil, ele era. E ele já estava se tornando o seu Simon.


	2. Contagem Regressiva

Simon olhava para os vários relógios já zerados na parede com um certo senso de orgulho, ele voltara para o passado e salvara todos eles, seus amigos e principalmente ela que agora estava adormecida em sua cama , fazendo o que tinha que fazer para garantir que as coisas acontecem como deviam acontecer "Como em Terminator" ele sorriu ao pensar nisso,não importa o fato dele próprio ter se tornado uma espécie de super-herói ,ele ainda era um nerd. Só havia mais um relógio ,a contagem regressiva estava quase no fim, ele iria fazer a coisa mais importante na sua vinda para o passado, ele iria salvar a vida dela, ele iria morrer. Estava tão absorto nesse pensamento que só percebeu que Alisha estava acordada quando sentiu o queixo dela se encostando no seu ombro e seus braços o abraçando pela cintura.

-Já são duas da minha manhã, que tal parar de ser o Sr super-herói por algumas horas e ficar um pouco com o amor da sua vida ?

Ele se virou e começou a beijá-la. O seu tempo estava quase no fim, então o melhor a fazer era aproveitá-lo.


	3. Toques

Alisha nem havia percebido o quanto sentia falta de ser tocada e de tocar alguém. Simon ou pelo menos o Simon do futuro estava dormindo ao seu lado ,ela passava de leve os dedos pelos seus ombros, cabelos e mãos ainda não conseguindo acreditar que estava acontecendo. Por uns segundos pensou que com qualquer um seria a mesma coisa, seria o mesmo se fosse Curtis ou até mesmo Nathan, tá bem não com Nathan,mas com qualquer um que fosse minimamente viavel. Mas era diferente até mesmo de antes dos poderes, ele parecia conhecer cada curva do seu corpo e a pele dela parecia reagir a dele de forma diferente, não apenas o sexo, mas a maneira como ele a segurava ,como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do universo, e ela realmente sentiu como se fosse, assim como ele era para ela. Ela encostou a cabeça contra o seu torax.

-Tudo bem com você ? –Ele disse sonolento sem nem abrir os olhos.

-Sim, está perfeito.

Ele colocou seu braço ao redor dela ,beijou sua testa e adormeceu de novo, e ali deitada pouco antes de dormir também ela percebeu que nem importava mais se os outros não pudessem encostar nela, enquanto ele estivesse lá para tocá-la ela sabia que estaria bem.


	4. Coisas Impossíveis

Simon as vezes achava que seus poderes eram um tanto redundantes ,mesmo sem eles ele nunca foi muito notado, talvez por isso toda vez que acontecia ele logo percebia. Nas primeiras vezes que ele notou Alisha o encarando achou que talvez houvesse algo no seu rosto ou talvez Nathan tivesse colado algo nas suas costas, mas começou a acontecer com uma freqüência absurda, as vezes podia sentir o olhar dela o seguindo enquanto andava pelo centro comunitário ,ou pequenas reações toda vez que fazia algum comentário aleatório. A idéia de que ela talvez gostasse dele lhe era tão absurda que demorou para que seu cérebro a interpretasse direito, e quando isso aconteceu logo a classificou como sendo impossível, garotas como Alisha não se interessavam por garotos como ele. Mas dês da tempestade coisas impossíveis não paravam de acontecer, então ele por alguns momentos se permitiu pensar que talvez uma dessas coisas impossíveis funcionasse a seu favor.


	5. Apenas na Imaginação

Alisha nas últimas semanas, dês de que o Simon do futuro morreu, se perguntava como seria tocar aquele Simon do presente. Ela imaginava sentir a pele dele contra a dela mais uma vez ,ver a insegurança em seus olhos ser preenchida apenas pelo seu desejo por ela ,ouvi-lo dizer como ele gostaria de fodê-la por horas e gozar na sua boca ,transar ali mesmo no vestiário, na rua, em qualquer lugar realmente. Ela sabia que não o faria, não depois de ter experimentado o negócio de verdade ,seria meio vazio e incompleto, e ainda não era tempo deles ficarem juntos ,então ela espera, ela imagina.


	6. SuperHeróis

_**PS : pós episódio 2x05**_

Simon não conseguia entender, aquilo era um comportamento estranho demais até mesmo para ele, perder a virgindade com uma garota em um dia e no dia seguinte só ficar pensando em outra garota nocauteando o pai da primeira com um extintor de incêndio, talvez porque tinha sido fantástico, por tê-lo salvado, mas provavelmente principalmente inesperado, ela não parecia o tipo que faria aquilo ,principalmente não por ele. Em termos de ficção ele sempre achou que os melhores heróis eram os improváveis , aquele que ninguém suspeitaria ,aqueles que todos presumiam serem banais ou pior ,mas que em momentos críticos agiam da maneira correta e acabavam salvando o dia, aqueles que havia muito mais em si do que demonstravam ou sequer acreditavam ter. Ele sempre esperou que outros vissem que havia muito mais nele, talvez houvesse muito mais nela também, talvez um dia eles todos pudessem ser como super-heróis, ela definitivamente daria uma ótima super-heroína.


	7. Esperando

**Esperando**

Ela nunca pensou que faria isso, eram garotos que ficavam esperando ela passar, não o contrario, e esses eram garotos que ela sequer consideraria como uma opção viável, garotos como Simon. Mas aquele era Simon que um dia a levaria para Las Vegas , ,que seria o amor de sua vida, que morreria por ela. Por ele valia a pena esperar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	8. Como você

**Como você**

"_Garotas como você nunca morrem virgens"_ um rapaz em uma festa que ela foi quando tinha treze anos lhe disse isso. Ele estava certo.

_Garotas como você não recebem finais felizes._ Ela pensa enquanto queima o corpo de Simon, o Simon que tinha cruzado as barreiras do tempo e do espaço para salvá-la, para fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por ele. Ela também estava certa.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
